Crawler tools have been known as tools for collecting information published on the Internet. A crawler tool goes round Web pages on the Internet, and stores contents thereof in uniform resource locator (URL) units, that is, in page units. Further, it has been proposed to detect presence or absence of update of a part by: analyzing contents of Web pages and the like; identifying a location specified by a user; and when a new content is received, extracting a corresponding specified location from the new content and comparing the corresponding specified location with the original data.
Further, it has been proposed to generate a page part including a content of a specified portion that is able to be independent, which is a portion that is able to be processed independently of a Web page, that is, a Web page, when tag information of the part that is able to be independent is extracted and the portion that is able to be independent is specified by a user. Furthermore, it has been proposed to generate a new Web page, based on the generated page part.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-202283    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-109742
However, in a case where specific information is collected from various Web pages on the Internet, for example, if a received content or a Web page based on a generated page part is referred to, other information that is not aimed to be collected may be included. Therefore, it is difficult to collect only the specific information and output highly versatile data.